


One Extra-Large Popcorn

by Amusedowl



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cinema AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, based on prompt, ferhys, feyrhys, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusedowl/pseuds/Amusedowl
Summary: "Feyre works at the movie theater and Rhys keeps coming so he can see her." Based on this prompt sent by @illyrianbeauty on Tumblr :)





	One Extra-Large Popcorn

“One extra-large popcorn please” The man repeated, a growing smirk on his face and gaze on her, amused, but not annoyed like many people would probably be.  
Feyre snapped out of her wandering thoughts and apologised quickly. Cauldron, if only she had a paintbrush on hand, then she could paint the galaxies swirling in the man’s blue-violet eyes she had just lost herself in a moment ago, and the beautifully tanned skin and inky black hair tousled on his head. Feyre cursed herself for thinking in such a way. It was her third day at her new cinema job, and she couldn’t afford to be caught slacking, and he must be with a date if he was ordering a large popcorn anyway. Sure enough, a second later a woman turned the corner and linked her arm with the man’s and tugged.   
“Quick, Rhys! I don’t want to miss the start!” She said, impatiently. She was as beautiful as the man, but had long, blonde curls and deep brown eyes instead.  
Feyre filled the bucket as quickly as she could, but as she turned back towards the counter, she tripped over her own feet and dropped the popcorn. Mother above. This ‘Rhys’ was going to think she was a real idiot. Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red as she refilled the bucket and gave it to Rhys and the woman. His smirk had only grown wider from the last time she had looked at him.  
“Thank you very much, Feyre.” He said, quickly looking down toward her name badge. Gods, his voice was heavenly. No Feyre, you idiot. You need to stop.   
“I-it’s okay. Enjoy the movie.” She stuttered.  
He handed her the money, and was tugged away impatiently by the woman. She watched him as he turned the corner, and was dumbfounded when she saw him glance back and give her a quick wink before disappearing. He was inches away from his date, yet he just did that? Unless it was friendly? Her thoughts were rushing through her head a mile a minute, and was left until the end of her shift to wonder what it had meant.  
**********  
It was a couple of days later, and Feyre was still wondering about that beautiful man who had passed through with a blonde woman in tow. One part of her was telling her to stop, saying it was highly unlikely she would see him again under better circumstances, but he hadn’t left her mind. Those stunning eyes were imprinted onto her brain, so much so it took her a few seconds to realise the same eyes before her again weren’t from her memories. Rhys had returned.  
“Just a medium popcorn today please, Feyre.” Rhys said, smiling.  
Once again, she set about getting the order, but couldn’t help her wandering mind. He had remembered her name? Did that mean anything? She had an opportunity to talk to him, and Feyre wasn’t going to waste it.   
“So what are you going to watch today, Rhys?” Feyre asked, buttering the popcorn.  
“The movie in screen 2. Apparently it’s supposed to be good!” He replied.  
“I’ve seen that, but action films aren’t my favourite. You’ll just have to tell me later how you think it was.” Feyre joked. She didn’t expect Rhys to agree.  
“I’ll have to do that, then! Either way, it’ll make up for that crappy rom-com I saw a couple days ago.”  
“Guessing the date didn’t go well?” Feyre blurted, her thoughts running away. Did she just say that? Mother above, he’d think she was so rude, and-  
“Date? Cauldron, no! That was my cousin, Mor!” Rhys laughed. ”She dragged me along because she didn’t want to sit by herself.”   
Feyre returned the laugh weakly. “So if you don’t like rom-coms, what do you like watching?” She turned the conversation back, trying in vain to forget what she just said.  
“I love sci-fis. How can anyone watch ‘Back To The Future’ and not say sci-fi isn’t their favourite?”  
“Sci-fis are amazing! There’s one coming next week you should see!” Feyre said enthusiastically.  
Rhys grinned at Feyre as she handed over the snacks. “Well, I’ll have to go if Feyre darling insists.”   
She blushed. “You’re going to miss the start of the movie if you’re not careful.” She said, pointing at the clock.  
“Well, Feyre darling, it would have been worth it!” Rhys called as he rounded the corner again, leaving Feyre smiling giddily, and a rosy blush covering her cheeks.  
**********  
A week had passed since Feyre’s last encounter with Rhys, and she still felt giddy. She appeared at work each day with a profound sense of excitement, hoping against hope that she would perhaps catch another glimpse of violet-blue eyes over the counter. The day was nearing an end, and the last screening was about to play. As the last of the staff there to serve snacks, she decided to leave early, because it didn’t look like anyone else was turning up. She left the counter and went to grab her coat. But then she heard the door sound, and she saw familiar inky black hair. Rhys headed towards the counter, and called to Feyre.  
“I hope I’m not too late to get some popcorn from my Feyre darling!”  
“You’re lucky! I was about to leave!” She laughed back. “What can I get you today?”  
“Well, it really depends on the next question. Umm…” Rhys trailed off, almost wondering if he should ask. “I ordered my tickets for the sci-fi film, and somehow, the booking system sent me two, so I thought perhaps... you would like to use the second ticket? If you’re free, of course, no worries if you can’t.”  
Feyre knew very well that the booking system had just been upgraded, and she chuckled at the lie he had just told. But she didn’t care. She almost couldn’t believe it was happening.  
“So I’m guessing we’re getting an extra-large?”


End file.
